August Walker
August Walker, auch unter dem Pseudonym John Lark bekannt, ist einer der zwei Hauptschurken aus dem 2018 erschienenen Nachfolge''r Mission: Impossible - Fallout.'' Offiziell ist Walker ein brutaler CIA-Agent, in Wirklichkeit ist er aber ein verblendeter Anarchist, der unter dem Pseudonym John Lark versucht, an drei Atombomben zu gelangen um mit diesen eine globale Katastrophe auszulösen, die ein Drittel der Weltbevölkerung töten würde. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, schließt Walker sich dem IMF-Team von Ethan Hunt an um den Anarchisten Solomon Lane aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien und sich so die Unterstützung seiner Apostel zu sichern. Er wurde von Henry Cavill dargestellt und im Deutschen von Alexander Doering synchronisiert. Biographie Vergangenheit Walker ist ein Agent der CIA. Gleichzeitig ist er aber auch ein Terrorist, der unter dem Decknamen John Lark agiert und der einen Großteil der Zivilisation auslöschen will. Lark hat ein apokalyptisches Manifesto verfasst, in dem er schreibt, dass nur durch Chaos und Tod Veränderung herbeigeführt werden kann. In seiner Rolle als CIA-Agent wurde er auf diverse Apostel angesetzt und tötete im Zuge seiner Mission systematisch all jene, die ihn als John Lark identifizieren könnten. Dies brachte ihm einen berüchtigten Status innerhalb der CIA ein, verlieh ihm jedoch auch das Image eines effektiven Agenten. Walker hat sich mit den Aposteln und ihrem Anführer Solomon Lane verbündet um durch sie an drei Plutoniumkerne zu gelangen. Nachdem die Plutoniumkerne gestohlen wurden, lässt Walker sie von einem loyalen Kernwaffenspezialisten, Nils Delbruuk, zu Atomwaffen umbauen. Nachdem Delbruuk vom IMF gefangen und verhört wird, gelangt die Organisation dadurch an Informationen über Lark, die besagen, dass dieser sich mit der Waffenhändlerin Alana Mitsopolis, der sogenannten "Weißen Witwe" in Paris treffen will. Mission in Paris Als das IMF Informationen darüber erhält, dass John Lark sich mit Mitsopolis treffen will, erfährt auch die CIA davon. Walker und seine Chefin Erika Sloane machen sich sofort auf zum Ramstein-Luftwaffenstützpunkt in Deutschland, von wo aus das IMF ihre Operation plant. Sloane schlägt eine Kooperation vor und aufgrund ihres Status ist das IMF gezwungen, zu kooperieren. Sloane befiehlt ihnen daraufhin, Walker mitzunehmen, damit dieser die Lage beurteilen kann. Sloane schärft Walker vor Abflug ein, dass dieser nicht zulassen darf, dass sich irgendjemand - auch nicht der IMF-Agent Ethan Hunt oder sein Team - sich zwischen Walker und das Plutonium stellen. Nachdem beschlossen wurde, dass Walker Teil der Mission sein wird, fliegt die Gruppe mit einem CIA-Frachtflugzeug nach Paris. Während des Fluges wird Walker über die Einzelheiten der Mission informiert. Als der Flieger über Paris ankommt, sollen Walker und Hunt mit Fallschirmen und speziellen Sauerstoffgeräten abspringen. Als sich die Frachtluke des Flugzeugs öffnet, erkennt Hunt, dass sie sich direkt über einem Gewitter befinden und will den Plan abändern. Walker will davon aber nichts hören, unterbricht Hunts Einwände, indem er ihm arrogant das Sauerstoffkabel aus dem Helm zieht und springt aus dem Flugzeug, während Ethan das Kabel wieder mit dem Helm verbindet. Noch in der Luft gerät Walker allerdings ziemlich nahe an einen Blitz und verliert das Bewusstsein, so dass er regungslos auf die Stadt hinabstürzt. Es ist Ethan, der hinterher gesprungen ist, gerade noch möglich, Walker zu retten und seinen Fallschirm rechtzeitig zu öffnen. Nachdem beide lebendig auf dem Dach des Gebäudes angekommen sind, in dem die Weiße Witwe sich während eines Konzerts mit Lark treffen will, spähen sie die Situation im Gebäude aus. Mit speziellen Suchgeräten ausgestattet mischen sie sich nun in die Menschenmenge um Lark in der Zuschauermenge zu finden. Walker kontaktiert Ethan schließlich per Funk und berichtet ihm, dass sein Gerät angezeigt hat, dass Lark sich in der Männertoilette befindet. Entsprechend betreten beide die Toilette und versuchen, Lark mithilfe von Walkers Gerät zu identifizieren. Als sie den Mann gefunden haben, wollen sie ihn systematisch ausschalten, damit Ethan seine Identität annehmen und sich als Lark mit der Weißen Witwe treffen kann. Allerdingss wird "Lark" skeptisch, so dass es zu einem Handgemenge kommt, in dem Walker den Mann mit seinem Koffer niederschlägt. Darin befand sich allerdings das System, welches "Larks" Gesicht scannen und eine Maske anfertigen sollte, so dass die Maschine Schaden nimmt und nicht länger funktioniert. Zudem kommt der Mann während des Prozesses auch wieder zu sich und verwickelt Walker und Hunt in einen brutalen Kampf. Da er ein ausgesprochen fähiger Kampfsportler ist, ist er den beiden Agenten dabei durchaus ebenbürtig und kann Walker so brutal niederschlagen, dass er benommen liegen bleibt. "Lark" wird schließlich von einer neu eintreffenden Agentin, Ilsa Faust, erschossen. Hunt, der Ilsa kennt, stellt die beiden einander vor. Walker kontaktiert daraufhin ihre Verstärkung und beruft ein Säuberungsteam um die Leiche loszuwerden. Danach stellt Hunt klar, dass sie die Mission nicht abbrechen werden und er sich ohne Maske mit der Weißen Witwe treffen will. Als Walker verwirrt behauptet, dass Hunt dem soeben getöteten "Lark" kein bisschen ähnlich sieht, entgegnet Ethan, dass sie dann eben hoffen müssen, dass die zwei sich noch nie begegnet sind. Befreiung von Lane Ethan und Ilsa machen sich nun auf, um die Witwe zu treffen. Walker bleibt vorerst zurück, taucht aber gerade rechtzeitig auf, als aufgrund diverser bewaffneter Attentäter Chaos ausbricht. Es gelingt Walker, einen Angreifer niederzuschlagen, der kurz davor war, die Weiße Witwe zu erschießen. Durch den Kampf mit den Feinden der Witwe hat Hunt sich das Vertrauen der Witwe erworben und wird von ihr und ihren Begleitern in ihr Hauptquartier eingeladen. Walker begleitet ihn und sie werden in den Raum gebracht, wo die Handlanger der weißen Witwe gerade ihren Plan, Solomon Lane aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien, durchgehen. Walker berichtet bei einem Treffen mit Sloane am nächsten Tag von dem neuen Plan und Sloane drückt ihr Missfallen darüber aus, dass John Lark nicht länger Teil der Operation ist und stattdessen Hunt versuchen wird, Lane zu befreien. Sie behauptet zudem, dass Lark jetzt tot ist, doch Walker behauptet, dass er Zweifel daran hat, dass der Mann aus der Toilette wirklich Lark war. Stattdessen impliziert er, dass Ethan Hunt Lark sein könnte da er weiß, dass Sloane vermutet, dass es sich bei Lark um einen US-Agenten handelt. Er behauptet, dass Hunt ein Double zum Treffen mit der weißen Witwe geschickt hat und seine Freundin Ilsa Faust angeheuert hat um "Lark" zu erschießen und selbst glaubwürdig dazustehen. Unter dem Deckmantel, seinem Land zu dienen, konnte Ethan dann sein eigenes Alias annehmen und nach Gutdünken mit Unterstützung der CIA walten. Sloane behauptet, dass dies eine ernste Anschuldigung ist und fragt ihn, ob er Beweise hat. Walker händigt ihr ein Handy, von dem er behauptet, dass sie es dem toten "Lark" abgenommen haben - eine Lüge - und dass sie darauf wahrscheinlich die Beweise finden wird. Am nächsten Tag beginnt die Operation zur Befreiung von Lane. Um Lane nicht den Verbrechern zu überlassen und um zivile Opfer zu vermeiden, schmieden Walker und Ethan kurzerhand einen eigenen Plan. Sie rasen mit ihrem Truck in den Wagen, der Lane transportiert, und rammen ihn in den Fluss. Während sie davonrasen und von allen anderen Wagen des Konvois verfolgt werden, retten Benji und Luther Lark aus dem untergehenden Wagen und bringen ihn in das Safehouse. Während der Verfolgungsjagd wechseln Walker und Hunt ihr Fahrzeug, so dass sie mit Motorrädern davonfahren können. Zwar werden Ethan und Walker voneinander getrennt, können aber beide sicher in ihr Versteck zurückkehren. Nachdem sie das Versteck gewechselt haben, beginnt Lanes Verhör. Am Ende führt Walker Lane davon. Verrat am IMF Die Gruppe reist mit Lane nun nach London um dort den Kurier mit den Plutonium-Sprengsätzen zu treffen. Nach der Ankunft in London weicht die Gruppe erneut auf ein IMF-Versteck aus, wo der IMF-Sekretär Hunley sie erwartet und eine Erklärung fordert. Nachdem alles erklärt wurde, bereitet das Team einen Plan vor - der als Lane getarnte Benji soll an die Weiße Witwe übergeben werden, während Walker im Versteck bleibt und den echten Lane bewacht. Walker stellt jedoch klar, dass es sein Ziel ist, das Plutonium zu sichern - selbst wenn er dafür den echten Lane ausliefern muss. Ethan behauptet jedoch, dass dies keine Option ist. Während Walker nun im Gespräch im Hintergrund bleibt, beobachtet er einen erhitzten Streit zwischen Hunley, der Ethan aus der Operation abziehen will, und Ethan. Im Zuge dieser Auseinandersetzung rammt Ethan Hunley kurzerhand einen Betäubungspfeil in den Nacken, damit sie ihre Operation fortführen können. Da die Operation bedeutet, dass Walker mit Lane alleine bleibt und somit problemlos mit ihm fliehen könnte, willigt Walker ein, mitzumachen. Walker bleibt nun mit dem vermeintlichen Lane im Lager zurück, während der Rest loszieht. Direkt nachdem alle gegangen sind, packt Walker jedoch seine Sachen zusammen, begibt sich in Lanes Zelle und weckt ihn auf. Lane fragt daraufhin, wo Hunt ist, doch Walker verrät, dass er mit dem Rest seines Teams losgezogen ist. Zufrieden bittet Lane Walker, die Apostel zu informieren, doch Walker behauptet, dass er für seine eigene Sicherheit keine Möglichkeit hat, die Apostel zu kontaktieren, dass er jedoch ein Extraktionsteam hat. Er will mit Lane fliehen, doch Lane behauptet kurzerhand, dass er bleiben wird, da er mit Hunt noch nicht fertig ist. Frustriert schreit Walker, warum Lane die ganze Sache so verdammt kompliziert machen muss und erinnert ihn an den Deal. Lane kontert mit einem Zitat aus Larks Manifest, woraufhin Walker zwar akzeptiert, es geschrieben zu haben, aber beharrt, dass es nicht auf die Situation anwendbar ist. Damit hat Walker sich nun offiziell als John Lark geoutet. Zu spät bemerkt Walker, was er gerade getan hat. Einer Eingebung folgend stürzt er sich auf Lane und zieht an dessen Gesicht, woraufhin die Maske abfällt und Lane sich als Benji entpuppt. Im selben Moment erscheint Hunley hinter Walker und drückt ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf. Unter vorgehaltener Waffe ist Walker gezwungen, Hunley und Benj zurück in die Haupthalle zu begleiten, wo Ethan und Luther mit dem echten Lane warten. Erst als alle versammelt sind, erkennt Walker, dass er seit der Ankunft in London vom IMF getäuscht wurde. Er versucht zwar noch, sich herauszureden indem er behauptet, dass er nur eine Rolle spielt um an das Plutonium zu kommen, doch dann offenbart Hunley, dass selbst Erika Sloane zugeschaltet ist und seine Ausreden als Lügen identifizieren kann. Im selben Moment erscheint ein von Sloane geschickte Sondereinheit um alle zu verhaften um nach Washington zurückzubringen, doch einige Mitglieder der Einheit entpuppen sich als Apostel-Agenten, die das Feuer eröffnen und so für Chaos sorgen. Während des Feuergefechts hat Walker ein klares Schussfeld auf Lane, doch er wird von Hunley angegriffen, dem er daraufhin sein Messer in die Brust rammt. Walker nimmt daraufhin Luther als Geisel und als menschlichen Schild, der sich jedoch freireißen kann so dass Walker tiefer in die Anlage flieht. In dem Handgemenge konnte Luther Walker jedoch einen Peilsender in den Hals rammen, so dass es Ethan möglich ist, Walker durch London zu verfolgen. Nachdem Walker das Gebäude verlassen hat, läuft er durch die Straßen der Stadt auf einen Turm zu, da dort ein Helikopter wartet um ihn abzuholen. Gerade als Walker den Fahstuhl des Gebäudes betritt, erscheint auch Ethan und klammert sich mit letzter Kraft am unteren Gitter fest. Da dieses durchsichtig ist, sieht Walker Ethan sofort und zieht langsam und genüsslich seine Pistole. Allerdings steckt er sie verärgert wieder weg, da er Ethan noch nicht töten darf; Lane hat noch Pläne für ihn. Stattdessen behauptet Walker, dass Ethan sich stellen wird und zugeben wird, John Lark zu sein. Als Ethan überrascht fragt, warum er dies tun sollte, zückt Walker ein Foto von Hunts Frau Julia. Er behauptet hämisch, dass er Julias Schutzengel ist und dass diese sterben wird, wenn Walker und Ethan sich jemals wieder sehen. Daraufhin verlässt er den Fahrstuhl, tritt auf das Dach und entkommt in dem Helikopter, in dem auch bereits Lane wartet. Finaler Plan Walker, Lane und die Apostel machen sich daraufhin auf den Weg ins Kaschmir-Gebirge. Dieses ist mittlerweile ziemlich leergefegt, da die Apostel dort zuvor einen Pockenausbruch verursacht hatten. Walkers Plan ist es, an einem Gletscher des Gebirges die zwei verbliebenen Atombomben zu zünden, damit das Trinkwasser, welches durch den Gletscher gespeist wird, zu verseuchen und damit die Trinkwasservorsorge von ganz Indien und Pakistan zu verstrahlen, was zur Folge hätte, dass die Nahrung für ein Drittel der Weltbevölkerung verstrahlt wäre. Durch dieses ausgelöste Leid plant Walker - gemäß seines Mantras "Je größer das Leid, desto größer der Frieden" - globalen Frieden herbeizuführen. Walker aktiviert sofort den Countdown und begibt sich zu den Helikoptern, die sofort starten. Im letzten Moment kann Ethan sich noch an einen der beiden Helikopter - den, an dessen Bord Walker sich nicht befindet - hochziehen, die Piloten töten und die Kontrolle übernehmen. Erst als Ethan Walkers Helikopter fast mit der Frachtladung seines Helikopters erschlägt, erkennt Walker, was passiert ist. Er befiehlt seinem Piloten, den Helikopter hochzubringen und bereitet ein Maschinengewehr vor, mit dem er das Feuer auf Ethans Helikopter eröffnet. Er kann Ethans Helikopter schwer beschädigen, was Ethan jedoch als Anlass nimmt, mit seinem Helikopter geradewegs auf Walkers Helikopter zuzuhalten um ihn zu rammen. Im selben Moment ist Walkers Maschinengewehr leer und er muss nachladen. Er hat somit keine Möglichkeit, Ethan aufzuhalten und dieser rammt mit seinem Helikopter in Walkers Helikopter, so dass beie auf dem Gletscher am Rande einer tiefen Schlucht abstürzen. Sowohl Walker als auch Ethan überleben den Absturz, doch ihre Wrackteile rutschen vom Gletscher in die Schlucht hinab, wo sie sich mitten in der Schlucht verkanten. Als ein Schlauch in Walkers Helikopter bricht, spritzt ihm ätzende Flüssigkeit entgegen, die einen Teil seines Gesichts verbrennt. Während die Helikopter herabkrachen, geraten Walker und Hunt kurz aneinander, doch bevor sie dies realisieren, stürzt einer der Helikopter noch weiter herab. Während beide aus dem Wrack geschleudert wird und auf einer Klippe zum Halt kommt, stürzt das Wrack noch weiter und hält sich nur aufgrund des Frachthakens, der sich an einem Felsen verhakt hat, überhaupt noch an der Klippe. Ethan und Walker stürzen sich nun aufeinander, da beide von ihnen versuchen, den Zünder für die Bomben zu erhalten. In ihrem Handgemenge stürzen schließlich beide Männer über die Klippe und können sich grade so an dem Stahlseil des Frachthakens festhalten. Durch das zusätzliche Gewicht löst dieser sich jedoch langsam, so dass beide versuchen, hinaufzuklettern bevor das Wrack in die Tiefe kracht. Es gelingt Ethan jedoch, Walker einige Tritte zu verpassen, so dass dieser am Seil herabrutscht. Während Walker nun weiterklettern will, bricht der Fels unter dem Frachthaken entgültig ab, so dass das Wrack abstürzt. Es zieht den schweren Frachthaken dabei hinter sich her, so dass dieser Walker mitten im Gesicht trifft und ihn in die Schlucht herabzerrt. Am Grund der Schlucht explodiert das Wrack, so dass Walker in jedem Fall ums Leben gekommen ist. Galerie WalkerFallSauerstofflos.png|Hunt rettet Walkers Leben WalkHunterParty.png|Walker und Hunt erscheinen in der Veranstaltung WalkerHuntIlsa.png|Walker und Hunt treffen auf Ilsa WalkerWCChaos.png|Walker nach dem Kampf auf der Toilette WalkerSätZweifel.png|Walker manipuliert Sloane WalkerInKatakomben.png|Walker im IMF-Versteck WalkerImHeli.png|Walker entkommt im Helikopter WalkerSchreit.png|Walker erkennt, was Hunt plant WalkerFeuertMG.png|Walker feuert auf Hunt WalkerSiehtTod.png|Walker sieht dem Tod ins Auge en:August Walker Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Spion Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Anarchist Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Umweltverschmutzer Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Tot